The preparation of amino resins by the reaction of amino-bearing material with aldehyde to form a reactive monomer, followed by condensation polymerization to a thermosetting resin, is well known. Perhaps the most common resins of this type are the melamine resins resulting from the condensation of melamine and formaldehyde. These resins are widely used as molding compounds, adhesives, paper wet strength agents, and fabric treatment compositions.
Conventional amino resins do not display a useful sorption capacity and are relatively unstable under conditions of use as adsorbents. It would therefore be desirable to produce macroporous amino resins which have increased mechanical and osmotic stability while maintaining fluid permeability. Such permeability facilitates the flow and diffusion of liquid phases through the resin and enhances its usefulness for processes such as absorbing, adsorbing, catalysis, and the like.